With Grace and Courage
by The Inked Pen
Summary: It was too late, despite earlier thoughts, for Jason, and too early, for her to face him, and that was that. She walked away. When death come, it wasn't her nobly saving another life, It was in a room filled with friends Reyna hadn't seen in years and the outlying children that had bothered to listen. Slipping down to Hades with a small smile dancing weekly on her face-COMPLETE


**A/N: It's been a while, Hello, dedicated to Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, the One Woman Army. Also to 'With Grace and Courage' who is now 'I am a true Warrior', one of my first friends on FFN who, actually, I stole her previous name as a line in the fic. So if your reading this Grace, don't sue. 2699 words.**

* * *

_I really thought you were the one_  
_It was over before it begun_  
_It's so hard for me to walk away__  
_

_You're beautiful and crazy too_  
_Maybe that's why I fell into you_  
_Even though you would pretend to be_  
_You were never with me_

_[credits at bottom]_

* * *

The Clock Winked at seven. It's face illuminated by an unearthly neon green glow on a 'hello Kitty' backing, framed with pure white cat ears. The watch was however covered by a purple sweater wrapped tightly around it's owner. Some would call it odd that the twenty year old girl was just sitting on a fold-out chair next to a large towering fountain. In the shadow of the moon lit pearly stature of a nude Zeus, Reyna Smiled. She was being sprayed by the harsh October wind. Carrying the falling water droplets to condense in her glossy mane.

The gravel road was lit and clearly visible with bright yellow street lamps lighting up the path and dozens of buildings. Shrubbery lined the pathway. Gel spiders decorated windows while faux cobwebs coated every surface in sight. That's right, Halloween had arrived in New Rome.

A boy among tens of hundreds others ran from house to house. Shop to shop. Reyna had watched him for a bit now. There whole courtyard was a sight to behold. Carefully carved pumpkins stood outside bakery and clothing stores luring the children in with their happy candle lit stares. The boy was all ball full of energy, letting out a squeal of delight every time he received an 'm&m' package.

His excitement was admirable. Reyna supposed that once she too, was as such. But time had worn away that persona. Time and reality held her firmly on the ground. Her head securely bolted down on her shoulders. Tradition and society drilled into her mind etched in stone. She had never had freedom but back then it was such a viable option. The idea that she could when she 'grew up' she would do anything that she wanted. That was however like many theory's and dreams, proved wrong.

A girl, not much older than her was being tugged along by presumably, her younger sister. Who was screaming for sweets in her pixie reminded Reyna strongly of herself. Circe's island, despite all its faults was the ultimate trick or treat route.

Hylla would whine and complain, and it far from an easy feat to get her sister out of bed and into a costume, but at the end of the day, she would manage to slip a pair of fake whiskers and headset on the unwilling teen while putting on her own princess fairy costume. They would set out on a winding dirt road past to rows and rows of identical mini houses begging for candy. Reyna had never at the time understood her sister's unwilling and willful action ageist dressing up. All she knew was that when Hylla's had was around her own that everything was okay.

-/-

*memory*

"C'mon!"

A girl with shoulder length hair bounced on the balls of her feet. Pink fabric that her older sister had charm-stitched together falling at her heels. She held a gilded wand in her left hand and a lavender pillowcase in her right.

She hopped vibrantly ahead and ever few minuets stopped to allow for Hylla to catch up.

"Where do you want to go?"

The girl didn't bother to answer but twirled and skipped to the closest house. There was nothing the older could have done to stop her. Magic wasn't an option. Magic was a betrayal of the worst kind and it wasn't worth it. It was another unspoken rule on the island. Magic was wonderful and taught thoroughly at Cece's Spa but everyone knew the bond. A trust, a simple belief that it would be used for daily use, house hold help, pranks, but never against your sisters. When you joined you entered an agreement.

The younger knocked confidently. Smile on, eyes shining as she waited. And waited. Impatience prickled at the girl and she dated to ring the door bell again. And again. And again. And finally her persistence produced fruit. An elderly woman answered. Elders were rare at Cece's spa. Aging was a voluntary action. "Yes?"

Her tone was hard and cold. She sported a smile that didn't reach her eyes. It was a horrible thing. Lips twisted unnaturally into an upside down arch. Perfectly straight teeth that gleamed in the glow of the street. Gems decorated her arms and neck. Piled up atop her were layers of graying hair. Rings coated her fingers and pale blue nail polish over her long pointed talons. Grey eyes watched the annoying child in front of her debating what to do with her.

The girl had an undoubtedly bright smile, one, she knew wouldn't last. Another girl stood close by, most likely her sister. They gravitated around each other, something she hadn't seen in years. And in a split second she decided something. It was easy and simple, a quick motion. A skill that she had been carefully harnessing for years. As fast as it had happened it was over.

The door slamming closed leaving two girls in the dim porch light. Who wouldn't discover the 'Heath bar' resting at the bottom of the close-to-empty pillow case being swung around as the girl skipped unfazed by the neighbor's rude behavior to the next house. That along with a skittles and a package of m&ms.

-/-

Now the sides had turned. Reyna was the one in the boring everyday clothes while the younger children probably snickered to themselves of her foolishness not to take up the opportunity to dress up. Excited voices rang in her ear but one caught her especially.

It was deep and oddly familiar. Her head swiveled and found blonde hair walking past. He held on to a young three or five year old girl. He wore a cape. Red and a blue body suit with a signature 'S', Superman. Reyna knew the toned mussels anywhere. She had spent a good five years fighting along side them. Jason Grace. Returned home at last.

From what Reyna had heard of the seven they had all, besides Percy and Annabeth, gone to live full-time at Camp Half-Blood. Their Greek counter parts had started up a town, not as advanced as New Rome and much quainter, for themselves.

Now here he was with a little girl hanging off his arm. Not much different from the Venus spawn he had toted around in their youth. Reyna wasn't tempted to get up. Not even move. She had no need to see him and honestly she didn't want to. She just observed and was glad moments later that she did.

A woman joined him. No doubt the Venus girl. His arms circled her waist. Nose nuzzling into her neck. She laughed and pushed him away before picking up the girl kissing her lightly. Their daughter, Reyna thought.

Now Reyna sat, completely ignored, and yet, perfectly contempt. There had once been a time where that would be her, but she knew where she stood. Or rather sat, she was no longer apart of his life. It began to drizzle lightly, people screeched and yelled, and Reyna, smiled.

She laughed, loudly and wildly. Someone joined her and then another. And another. And another. And soon John Lenard was playing loudly and a hand appeared in front of her, asking her to dance. It was sturdy and strong. Glancing up to beautiful green eyes she accepted. Reyna's long skirt flying around her ankles as he twirled her around. He had dark hair that curled at the tips. Mischief sparked in his eyes as he spun her again. Causing her to surprise herself as she laughed.

Swaying to the flow, feet tapping and head swinging she moved with the dancing crowd into a different world. One where it was just the moment. One where she wasn't the Praetor or responsible of thousands of people's lives. No, now she was just Reyna, just another head in a sea of bodies. The woman dancing into another pair of arms. following along as everyone switched partners every few minuets with the beat.

And then she found herself head to head with a blue chest. Looking up for the first time in hours she saw her new partner.

"Reyna?" Despite hearing him earlier it was still surprising to hear his voice. It was deeper and louder if that was possible. His hair was swept to the side and his electric blue eyes just as stunning as they were during their teen years.

"How are you?" She asked, this was, she regarded, their first conversation in atleast five years. Time was funny, everyday during that first eigth months appert she had mourned, leading the camp, just waiting so he could return and lessen her load. But that never happened.

When it was all over there wasn't even a thank you, no pat on the back. He didn't even bother to even acknowledge the fact that, yes; the Praetor position was a big deal when he and Jackson traded positions. Not even staying and leaving Reyna to deal with the camp slowly falling into disarray. What it was, she didn't know, she was perfectly fine before.

Facing her fate, as she had done many times before with grace and courage. On Cece's Island she faced her problems and overcome them. She had overcome Octavian, she was a freaking one-woman army and there in the middle of the New Rome square, she screamed. With both hands on his chest she pushed and gravity took hold. Forcing him to the ground. Was it the way he said her name? The way her skin still tingled or was it the fact, the plain fact, that she was crying.

The tears overcame her like she had overcame everything and everyone else. They ran down her face blurring her vision. "Hey Rey, don't-"

"Don't 'Rey' me!" And it was done, her composure broken but it was too late to stop. "You! You Jason Grace left me! T-t-take care of a whole freaking legion! You just left and never even thought, 'oh-no, I left my partner who is singlehandedly running a mini-country! No, YOU JUST LEFT AND THEN YOU!  
AFTER ALL THESE YEARS COME BACK! Where the hell were you when New Rome needed to be rebuilt? huh? WHERE! OH THAT'S RIGHT, RELAXING AND PATTING YOURSELF GOOD JOB AT CAMP HALF BLOOD!"

Her hands itched to wring his neck but instead she turned on her heel, disappearing into the crowd of celebrating Romans. Back to the fountain that burgled with water. Back to watching the younger kids with their innocent happiness. The innocence that used to be hers. Jason was like poison ivy, fine to look at, fine to be near but get to close and you get stung. As well as scars that would last at least a life time. Picking up an m&m package from a close by 'take-one' bowl she wondered into the crowds again. Though this time, crowds of excited kids and their reluctant chaperones.

It was _too_ late, despite earlier thoughts, for Jason, and _too_ early, for her to face him, and that was that.

[2054]

Battle was just as she remembered, rough, tough, and familiar. The zing of blades and the clash of swords, the cries of comrades and opponents, they all mixed together. Leather and metal was strapped to her aging body as she led the attack. Reyna had long since left the legion but this was one battle she couldn't miss. She no longer had the compelling urge to protect, over the decades that had all worn away that loyalty, now all that remains of her passion was one of peace. That was all that would help was peace. "Lee, with me!"Reyna's voice called out loud and strong.

Hannah Lee was a strong daughter of Mars. thin black hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. Hannah fought her way up the ladder and was a centurion and if a praetor spot opened up anytime soon, Hannah would be almost assured. They fought, Reyna and Hannah back to back. One would think that they've been training all their lives together. The dynamic duo

History seemed to have repeated for the third time. Roman's and Greeks clashed again. It had all started out simply, just a feast to commemorate their new found alliance and unity. The war was started with, pie. Cherry, Reyna had heard. Reyna had been in New Rome at the time with her husband, the green eyed beaut from the flash mob when it was thrown. Apparently the Greeks had taken it as a sign of disrespect.

She didn't know all the details but she knew that most Greeks were more forgiving than Romans in terms of customs. It had to have been something bad. Despite all efforts to avoid war, it seemed that it was inevitable.

So now here she was with about five hundred teenagers between the ages of twelve and nineteen, which was, Reyna thought, much _too_ young to see war. Her sharpened sward glinting in the harsh sunlight.

Today was a day _too_ beautiful to be warring on, there were so may things that she could say about the world and why it was just _too_ early to it wasn't as if anyone would listen to her. So she fought, and then hours later, in the cold eerie darkness of San Francisco there was a stand still. Under the roman flag she advised the roman praetors to think of peace, but Mercury did not grant in her favor. and cometh morning it begun again.

-/-

She had lost the Praetor's respect during that fight but from then on, with age and time, for once one her side, she wove stories, true at the bone of her, and her youth. And Jason, but they didn't know, because the Seven were less than a myth and the life of the old-new Camp Jupiter was wiped from history. All they knew was the regal aged woman that lived in some dark corner of New Rome.

The magical old nostalgic hag in the deep dark woods lost in time. When death come, it wasn't her nobly saving another life or for the safety and preservation of Rome, It was in a room filled with friends she hadn't seen in years, some had fled, others laying low, and the outlying children. The ones who had bothered to seek out the hag and hear her tales. Not what she had expected but when was it ever.

* * *

_And I didn't want this day to come_  
_But now all I feel is numb_

_You come on to everybody_  
_Everybody all the time_  
_You give up to anybody_  
_What I thought was only mine_

_Greyson Chance~Unfriend You,_

* * *

_fin_

* * *

**A/N: Written for...**

**Achieving Elysium-I need a prompt center(start a story with: the Clock winked at..;********Imagine Nation(4[family]9[lesson from book])-Harry Potter, -We are our choices.-;****************Happy Reyna(Reyna being happy) **

**Unrequited**** Hate-Halloween Challenge(write about Halloween);****************The Back Story(Very Easy)**

**************This started as a re-bound fic, (and don't worry it is) but it's also about the overtime corruption of both camps. I honestly didn't mean for it to be but it evolved to this.**

**:}**** Review,**

**Always Writing,**

**-Rrit**


End file.
